Stories: Robotic Riot
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & JeloJellyJam Plot Bright Spark attacks the gang, and for once seems to be gaining the upper hand, until Jenny, also known as XJ-9, comes along and stops him in his tracks. Upon learning about the teenage robot, Bright Spark plans to infect her with a virus to take control over her and use her as a weapon to finally defeat the Locked Room Gang. Cast * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Rebecca * Jaiden * CypherDen Story It's a regular afternoon in Echo Creek. The citizens are doing their regular activities. As for the gang, they're also doing their regular activities: fight villains. Bright Spark, to be specific. Red Fork is inside a magic-proof capsule, some of the members of the gang have been knocked out, and so far Bright Spark seems to have the upper hand in the battle. * Bright Spark: (evil laugh) This is great! This might be it! This might be the day I finally defeat the Locked Room Gang! (evil laugh) * Star: (panting, injured) ...You're not getting away with this, Bright Spark! (points her wand at Bright Spark) NARWHAL BLAST! * Fork-bot: Defense! Fork-bot shoots a powerful magic beam, countering Star's attack. * Bright Spark: Ha! It's no use! Give up! * Blue Ocean: We're not going to give up yet! Blue Ocean shoots lasers from his cannon at Bright Spark, but Bright Spark shoots lasers back at him, dealing damage and defeating him. * Bright Spark: Who's next? * Rebecca: Don't get too cocky, Bright Spark. (does rapid hand movements, summoning a giant ball of water) SPLASHDOWN! Rebecca throws the giant ball of water at Bright Spark. Bright Spark's machine dodges the giant ball of water, before shooting lasers at Rebecca and other members of the gang. * Bright Spark: Haha! * Marco: (on the ground) ...Ugh...somebody...call for help! * Blast: Who do we call? * Lemon Glass: Anyone! Suddenly, the gang and Bright Spark himself see someone approaching them, flying quickly through the sky. *CypherDen: ...Who...who's that? *Blue Ocean: Let me see. (grabs binoculars and looks a who's approaching them) Wait a minute, is that... As she comes closer, the gang and Bright Spark can see that it's XJ-9, also known as Jenny. * Bright Spark: What!? Who's that!? * XJ-9: Alright, it's time to stop playing around. * Bright Spark: Oh yeah? Face the wrath of my lasers! Bright Spark's machine shoots lasers at Jenny, but she quickly flies around at fast speed, dodging the lasers. She then flies around the machine, punching it continously, dealing severe damage. * Bright Spark: Wait, what are you doing!? * Jaiden: ...Ho-ly frick. * Star: WOO-HOO! Go, Jenny, go! Jenny continues attacking Bright Spark's machine. She uses her drill weapon to drill straight through Bright Spark's machine, finishing the job. * Bright Spark: No! (the machine collapses) Jenny found a remote control inside the pile of metal scrap left from the machine. She presses a button on the remote, which opens the magic-proof capsule Red Fork was in. * Red Fork: I'm free! (jumps out of the capsule) * Blast: Phew, that was a close one. * Alice: For a moment I thought we'd never see the end of this. * Tommy: Me too. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000